The Keystone Symposium Frontiers of NMR in Molecular Biology-V, to be held in Taos, New Mexico from February 6-11, 1997 will focus on the impact of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) on problems pertinent to molecular biology, structural biology, and molecular-structure aspects of health. The program will cover presentations of the most recently solved structures of proteins, nucleic acids and protein/nucleic acid complexes that are of high interest for molecular biology, or understanding of human disease. One day of the program will focus on new protein structures, a second day will be on nucleic acid structures and nucleic acid protein interactions. Since progress of a scientific field is usually linked to development of new techniques, the program will contain a full day on techniques development, both in liquid state and solid state NMR. The NMR technology has become an important tool for pharmaceutical applications. Therefore one day will be devoted to NMR studies of systems that are of pharmaceutical interest, in particular systems that are targets for rational drug design. This is related to understanding the molecular level of macromolecular interactions and development of substances to inhibit such interactions. Therefore a session on molecular interactions will at the same day. Finally, late- breaking developments will be discussed in a session on the last day of the meeting. Besides the 31 plenary lectures, it is planned to organize two workshops. One will be on recent developments of high yield production an of isotope labeling of proteins, nucleic acids and carbohydrates. The second workshop will focus on NMR spectroscopy in pharmaceutical industry. Furthermore, three poster sessions will provide the opportunity for a broad communication of new results in this field. It is expected that the meeting will be attended by approximately 500 participants.